


Samantha Winchester III

by c123



Series: SAMANTHA WINCHESTER [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Sam - Freeform, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samantha Winchester - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, sam is a girl, sam is samantha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Sam van a un bar y Sam tiene ganas de bailar cuando suena Love me Harder de Ariana Grande.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samantha Winchester III

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada la canción es esta, y estaría bien que la escuches mientras y si no sabes inglés lee los subtítulos please. EL momento de Dean y SAm es del minuto 0:40 al 1:49. Creo que esta canción pega mucho con ellos.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDBkVXR3ugI

Esa noche la caza había sido bastante sencilla, así que decidieron ir a un bar a tomar algo para celebrarlo. Esta vez habían encontrado un lugar bastante agradable, y por lo tanto concurrido. Tenían varios altavoces por los que sonaba música -la cual no era para nada del gusto del mayor-, pero no era lo suficientemente alta como para no poder hablar.  
Llevaban varias copas -Dean varias más que Sam, cabe decir-cuando una canción comenzó a sonar. 

La cara de la chica se iluminó de inmediato, y haciendo gala de sus ojitos de cachorro -versión cachorrito borracho- dijo, arrastrando las palabras-: Deaaaan, vamos a bailar.  
-Oh, no. Ni hablar -respondió el rubio, sus ojos abiertos enormemente.  
-Pero... -dijo, su rostro haciendo un mohín apenado- me encanta esta canción, Dean.  
-Puedes escucharla tranquilamente desde aquí.  
-Pero quiero bailar -dijo, y se levantó para dar mayor énfasis. Agarró del brazo al mayor y tiró, intentando levantarlo. Pero este no se movió lo más mínimo.  
-Sabes que lo mío no es bailar, Sammy. No me gusta.  
-Pero es divertido -insistió, y el modo infantil en el que hablaba recordó a Dean enormemente a la pequeña niña que le pedía que le hiciera trenzas para ir a la escuela. -Oh, vamos Dean.  
-Pues ve a bailar tú sola. Ya eres suficientemente mayor -picó, y mereció la pena por la cara de molestia que puso.  
-De acuerdo. Encontraré a alguien que quiera bailar conmigo -dijo, y se dirigió a la multitud que bailaba en el centro del local.

El rubio continuó bebiendo su whisky tranquilamente. Disimuladamente, dirigía miradas en busca de la muchacha, teniéndola siempre en su campo de visión.  
Realmente parecía gustarle esa canción -o tal vez sólo era el efecto del alcohol en su sistema-, ya que la usualmente cohibida muchacha, ahora bailaba entre la multitud de forma desinhibida. Dean observó con deleite cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba al ritmo de la música, sacudiendo sus caderas de un lado a otro de forma seductora. La chica meneaba su cabello, apartándolo de su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados, completamente entregada a la música. Dean se lamió los labios.  
Tan ensimismado estaba en lo sexy que lucía su hermana que no fue consciente de que no era el único que tenía ojos en la cara, y que una chica como Sam, sola y bailando de esa forma no iba a tardar en atraer moscones. Así fue, un chico alto y de cabello oscuro se acercó a ella, bailando al ritmo de la música. Se puso a bailar con ella, sonriendo cuando la chica notó su presencia y esta inocente, correspondió. La sangre de Dean hirvió. Soltó el vaso que estaba a medio camino de su boca y se levantó decidido, los celos burbujeando en su estómago. Su instinto gritaba que se acercase al tipo y le diese un puñetazo -eso le enseñaría a no acercarse a Sam de nuevo-, pero se contuvo.  
En cambio, se acercó a ellos. Colocándose a la espalda de Sam y miró al chico. Este cuando lo vio de inmediato se apartó de ellos, y como si sintiese el instinto homicida de Dean no volvió a verlo en toda la noche. El rubio se regodeó en ello.  
Sam, al notar la mirada del chico dirigida a su espalda se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con el cazador. Una sonrisa enorme apareció de inmediato en su rostro y volvió a girarse, pegando su espalda al pecho del mayor. 

-Pensé que no querías bailar... -dijo, mirando por encima de su hombro para verle a la cara, su sonrisa juguetona mientras movía las caderas contra el mayor al ritmo de la música.  
Dean agarró sus caderas y siguió el ritmo con las suyas. -Eres una listilla -respondió, consciente de que había caído totalmente en su trampa. Pero mientras sentía los movimientos de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, pensó que no era tan malo.  
Sam rió, y comenzó a cantar al oído de Dean. -'Cause if you want to keep me You gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder And if you really need me You gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder.  
Dean sonrió divertido, sintiendo su sangre bombear con fuerza, y comenzó a susurrar la letra que seguía, rozando su oído suavemente, su voz ronca lanzando descargar a través de su piel:- I know your motives and you know mine The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind If you know about me and choose to stay Then take this pleasure and take away the pain And if in the moment you bit your lips -Sam no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, sus ojos cerrados y simplemente dejándose llevar por los movimientos de Dean- When I get you moaning you know it's real Can you feel the pressure between your hips? I'll make it feel like the first time

Dean la giró, volviéndola cara a cara hacia él. Sam se dejó ir, completamente dispuesta a lo que el mayor quisiera. Este estampó su boca contra la suya, que se abrió de inmediato para recibir cálida a su experta lengua. Sam envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, enredó sus largos y finos dedos en su cabello, arañando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo de esa forma que sabía le hacía enloquecer. Si Dean en algunos de esos momentos pudiese ser consciente de algo que no fuese las sensaciones que Sam le causaba, pensaría que la chica tenía demasiado conocimiento sobre cómo volverlo loco en un segundo, y que quizá debería preocuparse.  
Pero Dean se encontraba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones de la boca de Sam húmeda, suave, embriagadora contra la suya; en sus uñas raspando su cuero cabelludo, enviando descargas de placer por su columna; el cuerpo de Sam completamente pegado al suyo, sus caderas aún en movimiento.

Apenas consciente de que estaban rodeados de gente, Dean logró separarse ligeramente de la chica, y jadeó -Vámonos.

Sam asintió, pero Dean tuvo que arrastrarla fuera del local aún envuelta en su cuerpo, y apenas logró entrar en el Impala, con una Sam aparentemente convertida en vampiro devorando su cuello.  
Dean trató de arrancar el coche, pero Sam se lo impidió. 

-Dean, al asiento trasero -ordenó, y Dean sintió la sangre bombear su cuerpo con fuerza. Se miraron un instante, la mirada de la chica retándole a desobedecerle. 

Dean miró a su alrededor, agradecido de que al se un bar concurrido no habían encontrado aparcamiento y habían tenido que aparcar algo lejos, en un callejón oscuro. Con una última mirada a los ojos de la chica, sonrió pícaro y pasó al asiento trasero, sentándose en el medio.  
Sam le siguió de inmediato, colocándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Su cabeza quedaba ligeramente más alta que la del rubio, y este tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para mirarla a los ojos oscurecidos de lujuria. Se mantuvo admirándola unos segundos, la chica sobre él sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cuello y enredaba sus dedos en el corto cabello rubio. Suaves mechones castaños caían sobre su rostro, provocando que sus ojos ya de por sí claros lo pareciesen aún más, y Dean sintió la necesidad de acariciarlos, de enredarse en la suavidad de su cabello. 

-Te quiero. -Dean sintió la necesidad de pronunciar esas dos palabras burbujeando en su pecho, subiendo por su garganta y deseando escapar de su boca, pero no pudo dejarlas. Fue Sam quien lo susurró, su mirada tierna. Sus labios dulces cuando besaron los suyos, evitando así que Dean tuviese que mantenerse en silencio y romper el momento, ahogándose con las palabras que sentía con tanta fuerza que se convertía en algo físico, pero que de alguna forma eran tan fuertes que se atoraban en su garganta.  
Sam no necesita palabras. En su vida han aprendido que las palabras no sirven de nada, las palabras contienen mentiras. Ella no miente cuando se lo dice a Dean, es sólo que sabe que él verdaderamente necesita oírlo, oír con palabras lo que su corazón grita, y a ella le gusta decírselo. Pero no necesita que él le diga con palabras lo que puede ver reflejado en sus ojos, en cada gesto. Lo que escapa por cada poro de su piel.

Dean rompió el beso, pero bajó hasta su garganta repartiendo húmedos besos en su mandíbula. Sammy suspiró, encantada con la atención, y estiró su largo cuello para darle más acceso, y continuó acariciando su nuca.  
Una de las manos del cazador se mantuvo acariciando uno de sus muslos sobre los vaqueros, apretando y masajeando, perdido en la sensación bajo su mano, mientras que la otra mano se coló bajo la camisa de Sam y acarició de forma insistente su cintura, su dedo pulgar rozando el hueso de su cadera de forma continuada, con suavidad, provocando que la chica meza ligeramente su cuerpo en busca de más roce.

-Dean... -suspira cerrando los ojos, abandonada al placer de los besos que bajan por su escote.  
Dean levanta su cabeza y la mira. -¿Hmm?  
-Dean -protesta, correspondiendo a su mirada-. No pares. -Es una protesta necesitada, pero pronunciada de forma infantil, y Dean no puede evitar sonreír ante ello. Siempre es buen momento para meterse con su hermanita. Aunque ese momenta sea en el asiento de atrás del Impala, con la chica a ahorcajadas sobre su cintura.  
-¿Qué quieres, Sammy? -susurra con voz ronca, rozando sus labios al hablar y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.  
Sam baja la mirada un instante, para recorrer su boca con los ojos, antes de lamerse los labios. Esta acción provoca que su lengua, al estar a escasos milímetros de la suya, roce sus labios. La boca de Dean sigue instintiva a su lengua, y Sam sonríe cuando vuelve a mirarle a los ojos, que parecen completamente negros por la lujuria contenidos en ellos.  
-No quiero que te detengas, Dean -susurra, su voz ronca. Sus caderas haciendo movimientos circulares sobre el mayor, que nota como sus pantalones aprietan-. Quiero más, Dean. Lo quiero todo contigo. -Desabrocha los vaqueros del mayor, aliviando algo de tensión en ellos, o tal vez haciendo que se sienta más doloroso, porque es demasiado.

Dean la besa. Lleva una de sus manos a su espalda y la otra a su nuca, enredando sus dedos en los suaves mechones, pegando sus cuerpos por completo y haciendo el beso profundo.  
No se desnudan, prácticamente arrancan los vaqueros de Sam y bajan los de Dean lo necesario. La ropa interior de ambos siguen el mismo camino.  
Dean besa su cuello y acaricia su cintura, incitándola mientras la chica se apoya con una mano al techo y la otra al asiento tras Dean para penetrarse a sí misma. Baja lentamente, inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y gime cuando está todo dentro. El rubio gruñe contra su cuello, y acaricia su espalda con una mano, ayudándola a relajarse.  
Pero Sam no quiere hacerlo. Vuelve a subir y baja con más fuerza, sintiendo cómo entra más profundo. El gruñido que escapa de la boca de Dean borbotea contra su pecho y hace que vuelva a subir y bajar una vez más.

-Dean -gime. El rubio coloca húmedos besos bajo su oreja, haciéndole sentir cosquillas. -Muévete -susurra, el movimiento de su cuerpo aumentando-. Por favor. Dean.

Dean no duda. Ayudándose de una de sus manos aferrándose a su cadera para guiarla, se mueve él también, volviendo la fricción irresistible. Sam jadea encantada y aparta la mano del techo y se aferra a sus hombros, arañando su espalda. La otra mano aún aferrando sus dedos en el asiento.  
Se besan, y el beso queda reducido a mucha lengua y dientes. Besos salvajes, hambrientos. 

-Sammy -jadea, y la chica arquea la espalda.  
-Más, Dean. Más. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Los cristales empañados. El calor sofocante. El olor a sexo llenando el coche. Ambos se sienten mareados de tantas sensaciones. El placer casi rozando lo doloroso. La chica se corre, lloriqueando contra su cuello, y empuja el orgasmo del mayor. Este continúa moviéndose un instante, movimientos circulares que logran arrastrar el placer de ambos.  
Permanecen un momento así, abrazados, disfrutando del calor y la placentera sensación del cuerpo del otro contra el suyo. Nunca van a tener suficiente del otro. Y eso está bien.


End file.
